gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Psyche-Out (RAH)
:Psyche-Out is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. The G.I. Joe Team's resident shrink is someone you can talk to about your problems. Exactly someone you might just spill your deep secrets to. The truth is the counselor himself has a few creepy secrets. Psyche-Out graduated from Berkeley with a specialty in the effects of ultra-low frequency sound waves affecting the human mind. That work got him into the Deceptive Warfare Center before being assigned to his current assignment. However, wave-induced behavior modification devices aren't the only way he can manipulate people. His level of thinking is uncanny that he is able to out-think and out maneuver the enemy. He often does it by confusing the enemy by seemingly endlessly deciding between two courses of actions but he has made his decision long before. Fiction A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Psyche-Out first appeared in Special Missions #7, where he and Chuckles devised an elaborate plan to infiltrate the Cobra consulate building in New York and place a bugging device on their main communications satellite. This was done by means of manipulating a South American terrorist cell into attacking the building. The Joes were able to guide the situation thanks to the detailed profiles Psyche-Out developed on the individuals involved, allowing him to predict their actions every step of the way. He was formally welcomed to the team in issue #64, along with Lt. Falcon, Fast Draw, Backstop, Law, Order, and Chuckles. They arrived at the Pit III on the evening the Joes finished construction on it. He played a role in Special Missions #10, where he, Falcon, and Slipstream infiltrated a middle eastern nation and manipulated a group of Russian officers to free a C.I.A. agent. Psyche-Out planned an elaborate set of moves and counter moves, in which the team badly impersonated Russian soldiers so that the Russians being manipulated by the Joes knew that Falcon's team are impostors, but thought they were not supposed to be aware of this. He would make several more appearances, including sitting alongside Recondo in the Rolling Thunder during the invasion of Cobra Island amidst the Cobra civil war. Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity When Outback refused to return to base, staying in the Australian desert to continue tracking the Dreadnoks, Psyche-Out was sent to carry out Outback's annual psyche evaluation in the field. He initially came to the conclusion that his comrade had been driven mad by isolation and obsessiveness. However Outback proved successful in capturing the Dreadnoks and Psyche-Out realised the determination was an asset. He filed a positive evaluation. Psyche-Out subsequently became part of Tiger Force and was present for an early mission to Jordan to destroy a shot down Phantom X-19 and rescue Ghostrider and Scarlett. Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Toys Trivia * When he joined the Night Force, Psyche-Out apparently decided his blonde hair was too bright, and so dyed it brown. He's a master of deception! * Psyche-Out's file card mentions that he attended Berkeley, where he was involved in research projects that dealt with the use of low level radio waves to generate paranoia in humans. While never explicitly stated, his small radar accessories and high tech backpack are most likely devices used for this very purpose. * While some of the Supersonic Fighters and all the Sonic Fighters used older sculpts with repaints, a few used new sculpts, but Psyche-Out's was the most radically different in appearance from his previous figure. External links Write up Footnotes Category:1987/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Night Force Category:Super Sonic Fighters Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Action Force characters Category:Action Force members